


[DickBruce][Batman Forever]蝙蝠洞与罗宾

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: Batman Forever 同人文 [1]
Category: Batman Forever - Fandom
Genre: DickBruce - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28526454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: 一抹意味深长的笑容攀上Batman嘴角，积极地回应着身后的搅菊者。。。。
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Series: Batman Forever 同人文 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109048
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	[DickBruce][Batman Forever]蝙蝠洞与罗宾

[DickBruce][Batman Forever]蝙蝠洞与罗宾  
Batcave & Robin  
注：原作：《Batman Forever》  
Cp：Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne  
《永远的蝙蝠侠》这版有些狼性的Dick，跟淑女属性的Bruce，搭配在一起，还有些意思哈，而且怎么感觉这版Dick性格比Bruce还要霸道啊，面对Dick时Bruce简直不要太软糯啊。  
不过这部剧里Dick戏份并不多。  
（如果文中把他俩写成俩沙雕，我的锅。）  
文中Batman的“声纳装”制服，即原剧中Dick正式成为Robin后，Bruce换上的那件屁股缝里带拉链的制服。

蝙蝠洞与罗宾  
夜已深沉。  
随着一首充满动感的音乐由远及近打破夜的宁静，急速飞驰的蝙蝠车伴随着年轻人张扬的吼叫声冲破黑暗屏障，驶进蝙蝠洞。  
车辆归位、音乐止息后，随着蝙蝠车门的启开，驾驶座上欢笑着嚎叫的Robin与副驾驶座上面不改色的Batman，如期呈现在视野之中。  
“今夜顺利吗？”年迈的Alfred例行公事地询问着下车的二人。  
“顺利。。。”Batman一边解着披风，一边回应Alfred的关心。  
“新蝙蝠车棒极了！”Robin欢快地打断了Batman的回答，“你应该也来坐坐这辆可爱的车，Al”，说着Robin一把揽过Batman——纵然搭档已久对方的习性早已捻熟于心，Batman还是目下一动——笑着对Alfred说，“我们是最棒的搭档，而这辆车简直完美，我可以几秒内就直接跑进这辆超级英雄战车。”  
“确实，你喜欢这辆车。”Batman赞同着不动声色地脱离Robin的怀抱，只是尴尬的事情发生了——  
Batman制服屁股上的拉链——他今天穿的是声纳装——勾住了Robin制服的护裆，纠缠在一起的两件黑胶制服，使得手忙脚乱的两个人紧紧挂在一起，那场面，滑稽极了。  
“嘿！”Robin不满地试图挣脱，结果却在慌乱之下，扯着Batman一起摔倒在地，方才使得二人分开，“这很疼的，Bruce。”  
“抱歉”，Batman尴尬地爬起来，伸手拉起尚躺在地上的Robin，“这不会再发生了。”  
“等等，Bruce，这只是个意外，没关系的”，Robin随便上下打量了下Batman，“而且我喜欢你这身制服。”  
说完，Robin转身解开披风和眼罩，递给Alfred，“Al，把这个跟蝙蝠装挂在一起，它属于那里”，便走到一边脱剩下的制服去了。  
一抹意味不明的笑容攀上Batman嘴角。

翌日。  
Wayne庄园。  
衣着清凉光着脚丫的Dick又在暴力洗衣，只见他抡着湿衣服辗转腾挪、拧挥扭甩，可谓潇洒极了、  
就是水被甩得到处都是。  
正当他湿衣服缠脚腕大劈叉高抬腿之际，Alfred抱着一堆脏衣物慢悠悠地走了过了。  
“衣服先放那吧，Master Dick，待会我来洗。”  
“Al，我告诉过你，我不习惯等待”，说话间Dick一把接过Alfred手中的衣物，“这些也一起交给我吧”，笑着对Alfred眨了眨眼的Dick，一骨碌将衣服全部扔水里，又踩又踢。  
“这是Master Wayne的衣服，不能这样。。。”Alfred试图阻止Dick的暴力虐衣运动，但是——  
“没关系的，Al”，说话间Dick就踢起湿漉漉的Bruce的高领毛衣，用腿挑了起来，“Bruce不会知道的。”  
“Alfred，浴巾哪去了？还有。。。”从浴室里探出半个湿身子的Bruce，一眼就看到了搭在Dick腿上的自己的衣服，以及被踩在脚下的浴巾，和Dick光滑的脚踝，不由地咽了下口水。  
“Master Bruce，这是我的错”，Alfred及时打断了在场的尴尬，“Master Grayson只是在帮忙”，说罢便朝着Bruce暗中点头示意。  
“嘿，这不是Al的错”，Dick随手把Bruce的毛衣踢到晾衣架上，迈着湿淋淋的脚丫走向浴室门口的Bruce，“听着Bruce，不管你喜不喜欢，我已经成为这个件事的一部分了，你必须听我的，不能责怪任何人，明白吗？”  
“是的。”  
“很好。还有”，Dick摸了摸自己的耳钉，有些好笑地打量着Bruce湿滑的裸体，“我们是搭档，Bruce到哪里我都跟着，Batman到哪里我都一起，我们连换制服都是一起的，你的身体我比谁都了解，跟我你不用害羞”，说完Dick就转身捞起件皮夹克穿上，蹬上皮靴、戴上头盔，留下句“天黑前我会回来”，就自顾自地骑上停在外面的摩托，伴随着发动机的轰鸣声绝尘而去。  
“这不管用。”Bruce披上Alfred递过来的另一件干净的浴袍，盯着Dick远去的身影，神色有些黯然。  
“年轻人需要引导，总有一天，知更鸟会起飞的，我保证”，Alfred看了看Bruce，“你必须知道，你的生活是你自己的选择。”  
“我的选择。。。。”Bruce闭阖双目，“我既是Bruce，又是Batman，不是因为不得不，而是，这是我的选择。但是Dick，我不能替他做选择，他告诉过我，人要走自己的路，而且。。。”  
“他不会听你的。”Alfred无奈地发表总结。  
黯然的Bruce，孤寂的身影显得格外的绵长。

是夜。  
蝙蝠洞。  
“Master Bruce，哪件制服？”Alfred征询着Bruce的意见。  
“声纳装”，Dick跃了进来——毫无疑问他又是从吊灯上荡进暗门进入蝙蝠洞的——发表着建议，“它很有用。”  
“当然。”Bruce言简意赅。  
蝙蝠车急驰而出，夜风迸碎。  
夜深。  
风驰电掣的蝙蝠车归来，却除了发动机的轰鸣声外，格外的宁静。  
“Alf，Bruce受伤了！”随着蝙蝠车门的开启，Robin焦急的声音回荡在蝙蝠洞之中，余音绕梁。  
“我去取急救箱。”Alfred连忙行动。  
“没事的Dick，只是腿上一点小跌伤，”Batman拒绝着Robin的搀扶，但是——  
“Bruce，你知道你无法阻止我的。”担忧之情溢于言表的Dick，神情严肃地盯着Batman，这让Batman一时无法反抗，任由Robin将其搀下蝙蝠车，扶到蝙蝠电脑座椅上。  
“Al，你能去准备些食物吗？Bruce需要那个。”Robin从Alfred手中接过急救箱，打开放到一旁。  
“Alfred，我没事。”Bruce安慰着同样担忧的Alfred，并试图自己从急救箱里取出药物，但是被Robin把手打开了。  
“那我先去厨房了，有什么需要的喊我。”  
“放心吧Al，有我在，没问题的。”看着Alfred离开,Robin就着手给Batman疗伤，他伸手就去拉Batman制服裤子上的拉链。  
“不！”Batman拒绝Robin的帮助，“我自己可以处理。”  
但是Dick却并不听从，“别给我说教好不好？Bruce，我不需要你的忠告。你必须听我的，别反对，也别感谢，更别在意。”然后就拉起Batman制服的裆部的拉链，一路沿着胯下延伸到他坐在椅子上的屁股下。  
“等等！”但是Batman的阻止毫无作用，Robin还是直接卸下了Batman伤腿的制服裤腿，然后——  
Batman正在苏醒的坚硬，就沿着制服开口探了出来。  
Batman——现在应该称他Bruce，毕竟现在他制服不整——连忙用手遮挡着自己日趋昂扬的斗志，但是Robin一把掀开Bruce碍事的双手，无视一切开始给他大腿上的淤青上药，然而——  
Bruce绝望地发现，自己的灼热正戳向Robin那英俊的面庞！  
专注上药包扎的Robin，被Bruce那愈发火热的跃起妨碍着，不耐烦地将其拧到一边，然后——  
敏感的Bruce厚积薄发一泻千里，溅射到Robin黑胶制服的胸口上，流满了制服上的橡胶乳首，甚至还有些高亢地沾染到他的耳钉上。  
“Bruce，你知道你正处于一种无法感谢的尴尬境地吗”，包扎完毕的Robin站起来，随手摘掉耳钉扔掉——那清脆的坠落声在黑暗的寂静中格外响亮，一副无所谓的神情，“说真的，我真的需要一身新制服。”  
尴尬无言。

次日。  
Wayne庄园。  
着高领毛衣一派风度翩翩的Bruce独自站在书房里，无言沉思。  
“Bruce，你在这里”，戴着银项链一袭深V上衣与亮色马甲的Dick背着手走了进来，“有件事我要告诉你。”  
Bruce疑惑着回眸注视着Dick，眉宇间蕴藏着不知是期望还是绝望的复杂情绪。  
“你知道吗，Bruce你胖了。”Dick随口道来。  
“什么？”未料到Dick所言竟是如此，一时间Bruce不知是喜是忧。  
“Bruce，我觉得你已经穿不进去蝙蝠制服了。”没想到Dick还在锲而不舍地打击着Bruce。  
“我能。”Bruce不得不对此污蔑做出反驳。  
“那你穿下让我看看，Bruce。”Dick从背后拿出蝙蝠声纳装，扔了过去。  
换上蝙蝠装的Bruce，有些恼怒地盯着Dick，“我们需要谈谈。”  
没想到Dick有些玩味地打量着他，转到他的身后，然后——  
拉开了他制服屁股上的拉链。  
“Bruce，你想要这个，是吗？”，Dick的手指伸进蝙蝠洞（Bat’s cave）中一通乱搅，“我要一辆罗宾摩托战车，你欠我的。”  
一抹意味深长的笑容攀上Batman嘴角，积极地回应着身后的搅菊者。。。。


End file.
